


A Touch of Mischief (5+1)

by PeachGO3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eating out, Fingering, Fluff, Gabe discovering the erotic potential of his wings, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Teasing, Wing Kink, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: Five times Gabriel made use of his trickster abilities while having sex with Sam. And one time he didn’t. Because meanwhile the Archangel’s body had thought of a new idea.





	1. Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Some smutty Sabriel just in time for Valentine’s Day bc I’m Trash for these two & I want them to be happy. Enjoy xx

When Sam awoke from his nap he felt an extraordinary need to stretch his neck, his legs, his arms, even his fingers and toes. It felt good. After that he scratched behind his ear and that was the moment he finally snapped, because not only did his ear feel unusually sensitive, it felt big and… fluffy?!

“Evenin’, Sunshine.”  
“Gabe.” Sam propped himself up on his elbows. The archangel sat on the motel room’s only table, his short legs playfully dangling in the air.

Sam cocked his head. “What’s with that grin?”  
“You look cute, Baby Boy.”

“Well, thanks”, Sam said, more so to himself, and stretched once again. When he did, a sigh wiggled its way outside his body.

 

“Aww”, he heard Gabriel say and then Sam was back on his back, his angel hovering right above him.  
“Are you… hungry? In any way?”  
“Gabe, what the hell?”  
“Or thirsty for milk? Anything?” Gabriel’s eyes wandered between Sam’s, accompanied by a crooked grin. He looked fascinated.

Semi-panicking Sam touched his ears again. “Oh”, he said, totally done. “Cat ears? Really?”  
“You even got a tail”, Gabriel added proudly.  
“Not funny”, Sam said deadpan. He didn’t even want to check if that was true.  
“Oh, but…” – Gabriel rose a finger to tap Sam’s nose – “boop!”

Sam sneezed, much to Gabriel’s amusement. Even Sam had to chuckle for a moment. “Whiskers? Are you for real? Turn me back, Gabe.”  
“Oh, but I’m only getting started! You’ll enjoy it.”  
“Enjoy what, being treated like some animal? I’m tired, for God’s sake.”

 

“I know, it’s been a long day, hunting things, your brother being away and all that”, said Gabriel, finally moving a bit away from Sam’s naked upper body. “Which is why I think you should relax a bit.”

 

He made Sam turn to his side and let his look linger on this beautifully muscular Winchester back, just for a moment. “You like being caressed, don’tcha”, he said right before letting his hands ghost over Sam’s shoulder blades, causing Sam to hiss. Seeing the human’s every muscle react to his touch was truly fascinating.

He started massaging Sam’s shoulders and neck. “Honey, you’re all tensed up.” That wasn’t even some shallow pillow talk, it was true. Gabriel felt a little sorry for the hunter.  
All Sam could answer to that was a little hum. Gabe’s warm hands on his back really felt great, and he started to feel himself relax, closing his eyes.

 

Gabe got a bit closer, one hand keeping the massage up while the other gently caressed Sam’s muscular arm. “You do like being caressed”, he repeated and chuckled when he could see Sam’s content face, eyes closed and cheeks pink.  
“Yeah, you were right… good idea. Don’t stop.”

“I won’t”, Gabriel promised and brought his left hand up to ruffle Sam’s cat ear. This made the human practically purr. “You hear that?”, Gabriel chuckled with anticipation, and Sam nodded, stretching his body once again.

 

Being gently caressed like that was amazing. Sam couldn’t deny the sexual arousal though, as the heat of his cheeks had now wandered deeper down his body. What began as relaxation made him tense up again now.

“Hey, sugar pie”, he heard Gabriel whisper to his sensitive ear, muscles twitching, “turn around so I can treat your tummy.”

 

Sam did as he was told and rolled back again, just when Gabriel jumped onto the bed.  
“Watch out.”  
“I’m okay.” Gabriel stole a quick kiss from Sam’s forehead before adjusting his legs left and right to Sam’s.

 

The angel sighed when he finally saw Sam en-face. Sam’s face was all pink, his cheeks, his lips. And that wasn’t all there was to see.  
“That’s your fault”, Sam said when he noticed the angel’s eyes had wandered deeper.  
“I’ll take full responsibility for this”, Gabriel assured. 

He tenderly caressed Sam’s breast with both hands, slow taps on both nipples causing Sam to deeply purr again. “You can’t deny you sound pretty cute”, Gabriel laughed.

To that Sam chuckled and Gabriel couldn’t think but just how pretty this human was, fair face all pink and long brown hair and messy stubble and all that. And very hard. So far Sam hasn’t made any movements on his own though.

 

Human sexuality was a curious thing. But Gabriel was more than willing to take part in it. And well, this time it included cat ears, a tail and whiskers. Kitten Sam. So cute. Who could blame him really?

 

“Don’t stop, babe”, he heard Sam say, his voice huskier than usual and his arms spread all over his pillow.  
“Right. Sorry.” The angel let his hands slip deeper, gently ghosting over Sam’s armpits and ribcage. The human wasn’t tickly in his kitten form, so Gabriel would take full advantage of that.

When he set a rhythm to the caressing of Sam’s tummy, he started to feel his vessel’s arousal, his hips beginning to move on Sam, who was feeling very hard under his trousers. “You’re still allowed to purr as loudly as you like”, Gabriel smiled.

 

Sam’s deep purr vibrated through his body right onto Gabriel’s hands. His vessel sought more touch, so he brought his hips closer to Sam’s, their erections rubbing together through thick fabric.  
Sam moaned loudly and finally, finally, he himself made a move.

 

He roughly brought Gabriel down by pulling his hair and neck to kiss him. He was surprised how much tongue he used, practically licking the angel’s mouth in and out, Gabriel’s stubble causing lovely friction and those long whiskers noticing every single fine movement.

Sam messily tugged down his trousers and underwear to finally let his throbbing erection spring free.  
“Needy, aren’tcha?”, Gabriel teased, but Sam shut him down with another wet kiss. Yes, he did need that touch. 

He was rubbing and grinding against Gabriel’s hips, feeling his cock getting harder and harder until he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed more friction, more touch.

Surprised by how flexible he suddenly was, Sam moved his legs up, toes tensing up and stretching like crazy, pushing Gabriel’s ass further down, his hips settling to a quick rhythm.

 

Gabriel laid flat on him now, nuzzling his neck with his nose and caressing Sam’s sides, all the while grinding against the vibrating body beneath him.

Sam tugged at the angel’s hair out of sheer despair, feeling himself getting closer and closer. He came when he felt Gabriel tickle both of his ears at the same time, came undone right beneath the angel, moaning and panting.

Wow.

 

Once the orgasm had completely washed out of his body, Sam’s legs fell flat onto the matrass and he stretched once again. Arms, neck, legs, fingers, toes.  
“Good little kitty”, Gabriel teased, his face still hot from arousal. Sam looked happy, his eyes closed when his strong arms came down to gently cuddle the angel’s small vessel.

“Never thought that’d feel this good”, he murmured while Gabriel kept caressing the fluffy ears.  
“You’re welcome, sweetie. You want some milk now maybe? Anything? …Sam?”

But just then the man had started snoring, keeping his angel so closely snuggled up under his big arms that there was no way Gabriel could possibly escape.

 

His clothes began to feel sticky from Sam’s semen.  
Gabriel sighed against the warm flesh. He hasn’t even made use of that tail! What a shame.


	2. At the beach

The evening sun was about to sink, just a few rains of warming light fell into the shabby motel room’s window. Sam sighed. Just when he thought how much he missed his angel on this amazing summer’s day – “Hey there.” – Gabriel appeared by the window.

“Hey!”, beamed Sam. “Everything alright?”  
“I suppose”, Gabriel smirked, “and you?”  
“I’m fine.” Sam smiled toward the ground. The summer heat had never been much of a problem for him.

 

“It’s hot outside”, Gabriel fluted.  
“Well, it’s August. That’s how it should be.”

“Right.” The angel licked his mouth when he roamed Sam’s naked breast. Sam had already changed into comfy pants and his sweaty shirt laid tossed away somewhere on the bed. This room was stuffy and dirty and wow – they had to get away from here.

“Gabe?”

 

By the call of his name Gabriel ran towards Sam, jumping into his embrace and throwing his arms around Sam’s strong neck to kiss him.  
It was a sloppy kiss and it was salty with sweat. But with so much swing in his movement Gabriel caused Sam to stumble backwards.

Stormy angel, Sam thought, smiling into the kiss.

…Shouldn’t there be a bed in his back by now? He fell!

 

Sam’s scream was muffled by Gabriel’s kisses.

When he tried to cushion the fall with his arms, Gabriel fell on top of him, and suddenly they laid in soothingly cool water. The ground was soft and the air was salty and it was raining. And then there was the soothing sound of the sea. And seagulls.

 

Gabriel broke the kiss. “Hello, gorgeous”, he whispered, cupping Sam’s wet face with both hands.

“Where are we?”, Sam asked breathlessly.  
“Whitestrand, Ireland.”  
“Ireland?!”  
Gabriel kissed him again, tenderly this time, water dripping from his face. “Bit cooler than the American Middle West, I thought.”

 

“Rainy”, Sam replied, but he smiled. The wet sand felt incredibly good on his bare back. And seeing Gabriel all soaked really was a thing he enjoyed.

For some moments they didn’t do anything but gaze into each other’s eyes and listen to the steady sound of the ocean waves that continuously washed salty water and foam between them.

 

Calmly Gabriel brought his face down to Sam’s again, kissing him ever so softly. His thumb stroke over Sam’s stubble and his cheek bone to deepen the kiss, tasting the salt of sweat and water.  
Sam brought his hands up to cup Gabriel’s butt and pulled him closer. How grateful he was to have already gotten rid of his tight jeans back in the motel.

 

Gabriel on the other hand was still fully dressed, and the fabric caused lovely friction on his breast. The rain made it hard for Sam to look up into the angel’s face, so he just kept his eyes closed, rolling with the amazing feeling of the water around him.

Finally Gabriel broke the kiss. His hands sheltered Sam’s face from the pouring rain, so he could look up and see the angel’s reddened lips. And those hazel eyes. “I won’t stop kissing you”, Sam murmured, as if it was a warning, and pushed himself up to buss Gabriel’s neck and collar bones.

 

Gabriel let out a muffled moan. Just how great these lips felt, the stubble, and…  
He stroked Sam’s strong arms, aching into the touch, when Sam suddenly rolled around to have them both on their sides in the wet sand.

Gabriel felt the cold mud of the beach on the right side on his face, the rain from above and the ocean’s water washing over him.

Sam sprawled out his arm so Gabriel didn’t have to rest his face in the mud. Gabriel brought his hands back onto his human’s body, exploring the wet skin and stroking over the defined muscles, and he felt Sam aching into it, as these hands provided not only touch but also warmth.

 

Without a warning Sam slung his arm and a leg around Gabriel’s small body to pull him closer, stroking wet strands of hair from the angel’s face.  
Being so close to Sam’s crotch Gabriel realized just how hard his human already was, and so he kissed him again while letting his hands wander deeper. 

“I’m starting to feel cold”, Sam whispered in-between the kisses.  
“Well, that I can change”, Gabriel breathed, pulling Sam’s sweatpants down just so far that he could reach out for Sam’s cock and balls.

 

Sam moaned into Gabriel’s mouth, guttural and desperate for more. The cold water made Gabriel’s hand move even slicker and feel warmer and to be honest, it was all Sam needed right now.  
His angel did truly give the best hand jobs, fingers teasing the tip of his cock, massaging his balls, just before stroking his whole length again, pulling down the foreskin and releasing it again. 

He moved his hips to Gabriel’s movements, which were still unsteady and erratic. Just when Sam thought the perfect tempo was set, his angel slowed down, almost stopping every movement, before tweaking the wet tip again.

 

“Gabe, please… I…” Sam shut his eyes, pulling Gabriel even closer.  
“Alright, sweetheart.” Gabriel brought his other hand down – the one that has been stroking Sam’s cheek and caressing the skin behind his ear – he brought it down to Sam’s balls, massaging them as his other hand stroke all the length there was.

Sam moaned and spread his legs to give Gabriel’s hands more space. At the same time his hips kept moving, wanting to grind, seeking the friction. Gabriel nipped at Sam’s chin, kissed drops of rain away from his nose, closed his eyes. Just listening to the ocean, to the rain and to Sam…

 

How long could his vessel do this?  
It felt absolutely amazing. Gabriel settled to a rhythm, but actually he wanted to bring a hand up again, to caress himself, and…

Just as he finished that thought, Sam’s free hand wandered down and pinched a nipple through his wet shirt.  
“Hngh…”  
“Gabe, I’m sorry, I…”

Sam didn’t finish his sentence, he put his hand on Gabriel’s back to pull him close again, his hips frantic and desperate. He came with another guttural moan and kissed Gabriel so hard they rolled over again, tasting all that salt, cold water splashing around just when –

 

“Whoa. We’re… we’re back.”  
Gabriel blinked. “Yes. We are.” They laid on the stuffy motel room’s bed, Gabriel sprawled beneath Sam’s tall body. And both soaking wet. 

“Jesus Christ”, Sam smiled while looking down on them.  
“Please”, Gabriel said with raised eyebrows, but they both had to laugh at that and kissed again. The taste of the sea salt was still so real…

 

“Felt good?”, Gabriel asked.  
“Amazing”, Sam smiled, “and kinda refreshing.”  
“Good.” Gabriel was satisfied.

 

There was a pause. 

“Gabe, I’m sorry.”  
“What for?”  
“I mean…” Sam looked concerned. “What about you?” 

Gabriel adjusted himself so his erection wouldn’t hurt that much anymore. “I’m fine, pumpkin.”  
“Are you though?”, Sam laughed.  
“Yes, I am. Now come on, we can’t stay like this. Let’s get ourselves cleaned up and then bask in the last sun rays of the day.”  
“That sounds romantic.” 

“I know, right? How about you catch me in the shower?”, Gabriel smirked, pushing himself up to peck Sam again.


	3. Sweets Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact: The German word “vernaschen” means checking someone out, making out, having great sex… All of those things. It stems from the word “eating sweets” (naschen). So yeah :>

Gabriel did enjoy a lot of things that came with being a trickster, obviously. Mischievous tricks were one thing (he could do that as an Archangel after all), but sweets were a whole other one.

Oh, those sweets.

Angels don’t eat, which is a shame in many respects, Gabriel thought, especially when humankind came up with so much amazing confectionary, chocolate, candy…  
It was mouthwatering. And as a trickster he had all that. However, Gabriel didn’t see why he should stop enjoying sweets just because he stopped posing as a trickster.

 

And after all, ‘mouthwatering’ wasn’t that hard to bridge to ‘Sam Winchester’. Wasn’t that of a leap, really. Hm.  
So why not combine his two favorite things once in a while?

 

“What to go buy some ice cream?”  
“Ice cream?”, Gabriel repeated.  
“Yeah. Or something different, if you want.” Sam was looking down to him and Gabriel even had to squint because the sunlight was just so bright.

“Oh no”, Sam laughed, “you look like you’re up to something.”  
“You read me like a book, Sammy Boy. What would _you_ like to snack?”  
Sam considered the question for a few seconds before responding: “I’m the mood for some fruits. I guess. Haven’t had raspberries for a long time.”

 

“Ah, raspberries… Okay.”

There was a pause.

Sam raised his eyebrows. “So… do we go now?”  
“Yes, let’s go!”

 

And with a snap of Gabriel’s fingers, they were gone.

Although Sam Winchester didn’t have a sweet tooth like Gabriel did, he was pretty impressed with what his angel came up with.  
It was an old-fashioned room (rococo style, Sam was sure about that) with no windows and no ceiling, the pinks walls just seemed to endlessly continue into the dark void above them.

 

The pastel furniture was full of two things: Flowers and sweets. A whole lot of sweets, more tablets and étagères than Sam could count.  
He spotted cup cakes, chocolates, fancy pies, even a chocolate fountain, softly dabbling right beside an enormous fruit pyramid: watermelons, pineapples, lemons, oranges, bananas, grapes, all kinds of berries and many exotic looking fruits Sam couldn’t even name.

“Wow”, he said smiling and turned around, only to see the gigantic fluffy pink carpet on the floor. With Gabriel sprawled on top of it.  
He had that ridiculous fake mustache glued on.

 

“Wow”, Sam repeated.  
“Come here, mi amor”, Gabriel said in his best Casa Erotica voice while opening his arms.  
“On the floor?”, Sam asked. But he did, and he stole a sweet kiss from his angel.

 

“Um.”  
“Great, don’t you think?” Gabriel knew exactly what he was doing, fixating Sam’s kind eyes.  
“You taste like raspberries”, Sam noted.  
“I do”, Gabriel laughed. “Everywhere.”

“Everywhere?”, Sam repeated skeptically.  
“Have a bite”, Gabriel suggested.  
“Right. But before that you get rid of that mustache.”

“Aye.” And it was gone. Sam chuckled and propped Gabriel’s chin up to kiss him again. Both opening their mouths in anticipation, the kiss was deep and full of tongue, but as tender as only Sam Winchester could kiss.

 

But Sam soon moved on and tasted Gabriel’s stubbly cheeks and soft ears, pining him down to the carpet.  
“Here it tasted like raspberries again”, he whispered, “but I could swear I’ve tasted some chocolate before.”  
“Oh, but that wasn’t me”, Gabriel managed to say, already feeling his vessel get hard, “those were your own lips.”

Sam chuckled against his angel’s ear. “You made me taste like chocolate? You’re so cute, Gabe.” He continued nipping at the sensitive skin that messed Gabriel up oh so badly while caressing his neck and cheeks.

 

All the angel did was quietly hum at that.

Sam had no idea. His lips – precisely, his whole head – tasted like brownies, but the rest of his body was different. And for the love of God, he smelled so good. Torso and arms like cookie dough, legs like caramel and cock like – well…

 

“Ah…”  
“Finally I get some sounds out of you”, Sam smiled as he looked down onto his angel. Then he chuckled. “Hey, is that a blush? Are you blushing?”  
Gabriel swallowed hard. Indeed, his face felt hot as blood had rushed to his cheeks and ears. And other body parts as well.

Sam laughed softly. “You and your sweet tooth.”  
Gabriel locked their gazes again. “Listen, Sammy Boy, normally I’d romantically unwrap you, but today is different.”  
“It sure is.”

 

And then suddenly Sam was butt naked, lying on his back and having a flushed Archangel hover above him.  
Gabriel brought his head down to lick Sam’s body – sweet cookie dough – while caressing his sides. His tongue was rough, wanting to taste everything there was on Sam’s skin, his abs, his nipples – gently biting them.

Then he scattered kisses all over Sam’s tummy, and Sam hissed in arousal.

 

“Try your fingers”, Gabriel mumbled into Sam’s belly button, “each one tastes like a different fruit.”  
“Are you for real? You’re such a hotshot”, Sam chuckled, but he soon stopped when he was in fact – God, never thought he’d say that – tasting his fingers, licking them, sucking on them.

 

Sam’s cock reacted almost instantly and got harder and bigger as Sam started moaning. Pleased with this reaction, Gabriel let his mouth wander deeper, trailing kisses along the way while letting his hands work Sam’s breast.

Soon Sam’s cock was fully hardened and Gabriel prepared liquid chocolate in his magic.

 

“Please don’t judge me for what I’m about to do”, Gabriel chuckled ironically, because really, Sam would never judge him for anything. Sam responded by adjusting himself and caressed Gabriel’s hair.

Good.  
His face had cooled down and Gabriel was his usual self again. He spread the chocolate in the most delicate on Sam’s twitching cock.

 

“Uh…”  
“Warm, isn’t it?”  
“Just right”, Sam said, his head in his neck.  
“Great. Then I’ll go taste this one now.”

Sam still had his index finger close to his mouth, and when Gabriel’s tongue touched his cock, he put that finger back in to suck at it.  
But Gabriel was mischievous and didn’t continue licking that chocolate. Instead, he pushed Sam’s caramel legs away just a bit to trail some kisses even further down.

 

He couldn’t miss an opportunity of eating out like that, could he?

“Gabe!”, Sam exclaimed. The tongue on his rim hadn’t actually surprised him, but the great feeling did. Gabriel’s tongue was rough, but his angel was as gentle as ever. His slender fingers opened Sam a bit more, and the human spread his legs even wider, every muscle tensing up.

 

What a body, Gabriel thought, as he stuck his tongue inside, moving oh so slowly.  
“Ahh…!” Sam’s hands clung tightly to Gabriel’s head. “You… son of a gun.”  
Gabriel chuckled. He felt every part of Sam’s skin on is tongue and was actually surprised by how strong this muscle could be.

He pulled it out and stuck it in again, speeding up.  
It drove Sam insane. He was moaning, bending, aching into the touch that was far to less. “Gabe, please, I…”

Gabriel saw how difficult eating ass could be when his human’s hips were moving this frantically, so he decided to change up the game.

 

“Alright, Schmoopy”, he said, his messy head popping up between Sam’s scented legs, “because I’m such a lovely guy I’ll give it to you instantly.”  
Sam breathed out calmly one last time before Gabriel’s mouth went down on his cock. At first his angel just spread some smooches along the shaft, warm and thick with salvia. Sometimes he firmly placed his lips and sucked, then he licked the chocolate sauce again.

 

Sam was slowly falling apart on this tacky carpet.  
“Come on, Gabe, just… ah… just suck me off. Please. Argh, please!”

These screams were music to Gabriel’s ears. And to his vessel’s penis, too, apparently. “You know what your cock tastes like?”, Gabriel smirked, but Sam didn’t answer. “It’s my favorite chocolate banana, you see…”

 

With these words Gabriel took him fully, his rough tongue circling Sam’s tip inside his mouth and sucking hard on it. Sam’s groans were deep, but muffled by the finger he was sucking in his mouth, mimicking the rhythm Gabriel set to his blow job. He whimpered every time Gabriel vibrated his cock with his gentle hums, and oh boy, did it feel great. It tasted great.

 

Gabriel on the other hand felt himself moaning more and more as he took Sam deeper, hands massaging balls and occasional fingers circling around Sam’s asshole.

After a few pleasurable moments Sam tensed up and warned Gabriel about how he couldn’t last any longer. Gabriel happily sped up his motions and sucked even harder, hollowing his cheeks, and he gripped Sam’s balls tightly before his human came down his throat.

 

Ahh, yes. The lovely taste of milk and honey.  
Gabriel swallowed everything before looking up again. After licking every tiny bit of sauce and cum from his human’s body, he kissed the inside of Sam’s thigh.

 

“You’re still dressed, babe”, Sam breathed. He came forth to rip Gabriel’s shirt open and the next second his lips were wrapped around Gabriel’s nipple, sucking hard on it, pressing his angel closer and closer to him.  
“Urgh”, was the only sound Gabriel managed to make, pressing his eyes shut.

He could barely keep his balance. Jolly, did this feel great. Then there was a sparkling on Gabriel’s back…

                               

On his back? That was new.  
Gabriel managed to stop Sam by pulling his head up with both hands and chastely kiss him. “I’m fine, cuddlebug. Let’s take some snacks with us and go home, hm?”  
“You sure?”, Sam asked, still perplexed by the sweet scent of his cum.  
“I am. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

“Want to know what your ass tasted like?”, Gabriel asked with a smirk, taking a bite of a cupcake.

Sam didn’t want to know, but Gabriel thought it to be too good of a joke to keep it to himself, so he told Sam anyway.  
It was peach.


	4. Grace Teasing

Gabriel had thought of something he’d never done with Sam before.

“They’re super soft, so they won’t hurt your wrists”, he promised as he tied Sam’s limb to the bed. Both of them were already naked, and Gabriel didn’t forget to caress Sam gently as he prepared his human for what was about to happen, lustful sparkling in his fingertips.

“Is that…?”  
Gabriel smirked. “A blindfold.”  
When he put that onto Sam as well, Gabriel took a step back to proudly look at what he had created: A pretty Sam Winchester, butt naked, sprawled across the bed, tied on all four limbs and a black blindfold over his eyes. Sam’s breath was steady.

 

“Okay”, Gabriel said, placing a chair in front of the bed where he sat down to concentrate.  
“What exactly were you gonna do?”, he heard Sam ask, but it was already far away.  
“You’ll get to know Heavenly Grace in it’s full glory today, Sammy Boy.” 

“Your Grace, huh?”

 

Just as Sam spoke Gabriel drifted away, becoming one with his surroundings. Not only was his consciousness everywhere now… “Tell me, Sammy, why shouldn’t I use it for the greatest pleasure of the flesh?” …but when he spoke, he heard himself talking in his angelic voice, the one that most humans perceived as a painful screech.

Careful to let Sam only hear his human voice, Gabriel adjusted himself.

“Would be a waste not to let my fave human feel this power”, he breathed. He heard Sam sigh in contentment and started moving the Grace around Sam’s body, starting at his collar bones, where he gently moved around in circles.

 

Sam groaned, and Gabriel smirked at that.  
He had barely touched his human, but the Grace caused Sam to be completely hypersensitive all over his body. The energy of the Grace on Sam’s skin was lighter than the touch of a feather, but then again: Sam’s nerve endings were extremely sharpened by it.

Gabriel let the Grace wander a bit deeper down Sam’s chest before adding a second touch on his neck. Sam mouthed a silent moan. What did this feel like? Whatever his angel was doing to him right now – it felt surprisingly good.

The Grace ran over his skin like cold silk in one moment and like warm water in another, soothing his body and still pulling it, teasing.

 

Sam felt the touch wander over him, discovering every inch of him. His arms were next. The touch trailed down his biceps, synchronously on both his sides, before changing its direction to the inner sides and then moving up again.  
It felt like his arms were being dipped into sparklers’ fire.

The bed jiggled as Sam clung tighter to his shackles. He couldn’t move that much, so he tried to ache into the light touch as hard as possible.

His cock was hardening and begged to be touched.

 

But then there was a new touch appearing on Sam’s nipples, slowly building, growing in circles around them.  
“Ah… ahh, God…hm…”  
Gabriel could feel Sam’s cock harden as he circled faster around his nipples, still accompanied by the touches on the arms. But he had yet to touch Sam’s skin – everything he felt right now was only an afterglow, a radiation of the real Grace.

 

Nevertheless, Sam was rock-hard now.

He felt as if Gabriel had slung a feather boa around his breast and was teasing his nipples with it, rubbing softly from side to side while still keeping their circular route. How divine.  
“Gabe, I… ah…”  
The bed jiggled once again, harder this time.

 

Gabriel thought of a new addition to the team: an icy breath on Sam’s lower back, spreading further in its growth all the way down to…  
“Urgh…!”, Sam groaned, pushing his hips forward, where they were met by a soft warmth. “Ah, fuck!” 

Fascinated by this sight, Gabriel slightly sped up the touch around Sam’s nipples, matching Sam’s hips. Thighs were now touched as well, erratic at first, but they soon settled to the rhythm the two lovers were building.

 

Sam felt himself falling apart. The touch was all over his body – neck, arms, breast, fucking nipples, and now his thighs – the touch was everywhere except on his throbbing cock.

He was more than desperate now, but he still couldn’t move, hell, he couldn’t even see. Being blinded made every touch, every movement even more intense. Occasionally the blackness around his eyes was parted by colorful sparkles, especially when the warmth started sucking at his nipples, first in turns, then both at the same time.

 

Gabriel let the cold breath run around Sam’s rim, tickling the most delicate sound out of his human, pushing down firmer. Pulling out again. Warming up his nipples just in time for Sam to thrust upwards.

 

Sam panted. He wanted to cum so badly, but he couldn’t. No words could describe how these touches all over him felt, but he could’ve sworn that every now and then, he sensed what felt like his angel’s fingertips, that very distinctive sensation that was so familiar.

He needed more, ached into it, but it wasn’t enough. His cock was pulsating so hard it hurt.  
“Ahh! For Heaven’s sake, let me come!”

 

Seeing – and hearing! – his human so hot and bothered and demanding without being actually touched made Gabriel himself feel needy.

He simulated what he liked so much when Sam did it: nuzzling, pecking and caressing the sensitive skin beside his ear, his neck and that little hollow between his collar bones, synchronizing it with the touches on Sam.  
He simulated hands running down his body, closing his eyes when he remembered just how great that touch felt. Where he wanted to be touched.

 

And then… his back called in again.  
Precisely: his shoulder blades, the part where his back transitioned into the strong muscles that were his wings.  
His wings?

Gabriel painfully restrained himself from moaning. He couldn’t do that.

 

“Let me come, Gabe, please. You there?” These breathless cries reached his ears. It was Sam.

 

“I’m here, sweetie.” Realizing he hasn’t spoken during this at all, the angel snapped out of his trance and stepped over to the bed, hovering over Sam, looking down on his beautifully flushed body.  
“I never left”, he added and bent down to physically kiss his human, and then let his Grace do the rest, giving Sam the single hardest orgasm he ever experienced. By letting the Grace directly touch his body on all parts, milking him, the orgasm washed over him like an ocean wave.

 

Sam practically screamed, groaning loud and guttural, and his body went crazy while rolling out the climax. His chest was lifting and lowering in a steady rhythm when he was calming down, but his body still shivered from the sensuous experience he just had.

Gabriel gently removed the shackles and the blindfold to smile at Sam.  
Their eyes wandered between the others’ for a little while before Sam pulled Gabriel down to him in a trembling kiss, feeling the Grace leave his skin like water steam.

 

Gabriel grabbed some tissues to clear up the mess on Sam’s tummy. Then the angel sat next to Sam at the headboard.  
“Should I help you with that?”, Sam asked breathlessly while pointing to Gabriel’s semi-hard cock.  
“Nah, I’m fine.”  
“Really?” Sam looked away, touching his own face as if he still had to process what just happened.

 

“Every time we have sex you come up with the… most creative ways to make me feel good, and I thank you for that, Gabe. Frankly, this was the best sex I’ve ever had without being touched.”

They both chuckled quietly.  
“But what about you?” Sam raised his eyebrows.

 

Gabriel hummed. So Sam was really asking him.  
“I mean it. You can tell me anything you don’t like. Or do like, for that matter. I think for the next few times it’s my turn to spoil you.”  
“That’s sweet of you”, Gabriel said, holding Sam’s hand. Especially since you already know all my favorite parts, he added in his thoughts.

“Listen, Gabe”, Sam said and tenderly squeezed Gabriel’s leg, “let me do the work next time, okay?”

 

“There is one thing I’m really curious about, though. An idea that hasn’t left my mind ever since”, Gabriel confessed, and there was a spark in Sam’s eyes. And to be honest, if there was ever something that ‘turned him on’, Gabriel was sure it was seeing sparks like these in Sam Winchester’s eyes.

But he couldn’t bring himself to mention his wings. Too embarrassed about it. Just when he thought that, they trembled, as if they made fun of him.

Urgh. This was more complicated than Gabriel had ever imagined.


	5. Moose

Human sexuality is peculiar, Gabriel thought, but in a lot of ways it is just like telling a joke.

Firstly, humans did it to have fun. Reproduction or blowing off steam were other reasons of course, but ideally – as Gabriel had experienced things – it was for fun. Secondly, a good orgasm needed to have good build-up, just like a great punchline.

And lastly, making your partner feel good makes yourself feel good. Just like being happy after you’ve been rewarded with a laugh after telling a semi-good joke. Or feeling good when you hand someone a present and see their happy reaction.

It is more blessed to give than to receive.

 

But well, that biblical quote sounds pretty different when said in a sexual context, Gabriel had to admit. And what about his damn wings? They couldn’t be used for sexual intercourse!  
Still, he had to talk to Sam.

 

“I think I’d like to be ‘on the receiving end’ once again”, he said to Sam.  
Sam, being flustered by how blandly open Gabriel suddenly was about this, nodded in agreement. “Then we’ll do that today. If you want to.”  
“I’d love to.” Gabriel spoke just to observe the human’s reaction, his eyes closely locked onto Sam’s face, his hands, every move he made.

“Do what you wanted to do”, Sam said before moving forward to kiss him hard, and as if they’d been awakened from a long slumber since the last time, Gabriel’s wings called in again, wanting to be touched.

The angel shivered, awkwardly moving away from the kiss in order to calm the arousal. It didn’t work. “What’s up?”, Sam breathed against his lips, stroking over them with his thumb.

 

Even before he had snapped his fingers, Gabriel had to laugh.  
“What is it?”, Sam asked, his face terribly unhappy, before he began swaying. “What the hell? My head feels so heavy…”

“Oh, sorry, that one’s on me”, Gabriel apologized and used his magic to strengthen Sam’s neck muscles and spine, so he could carry the weight that came from his small moose antlers.

 

Gabriel chuckled at the sight of this buff hunk with his long hair and confused face. Sam was so pretty. And those antlers looked hilarious.  
“A moose? You serious?”, Sam asked, but by now he knew how Gabriel’s brain worked, and so he cautiously touched his new antlers.

Oh fuck.

“Nice, aren’t they?”, Gabriel asked, his gaze full of curiosity.

“They’re… pretty sensitive”, Sam breathed, his touch now firmer. Every little tip on both small palms was extremely erogenous, albeit rock-hard. Sam laughed nervously. “If I didn’t know your sick sense of humor, this would be pretty demeaning. I’ll have to be careful with these, or else I’m gonna put your eyes out.”

 

“Hm”, Gabriel hummed, “then how about some protection for my eyes?”  
Suddenly he wore a pair of glasses.

Sam put on a lewd smile – dammit, he looked sexy, the angel thought – and fixated Gabriel with his eyes. “You son of a gun”, Sam cursed. Crawling forward on all fours, he came closer, and Gabriel tried to relax himself into the cushion behind his back.

 

Sam was ridiculously hot when he smiled like that, teasing Gabriel’s wide opened mouth with so little touch of his tongue. “You know what”, he whispered against Gabriel’s anticipating lips, “I’m gonna make you feel so damn good, fuck you so damn good, that those glasses fall off your beautiful face.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened in arousal, and his wings twitched. He knew he shouldn’t be misusing his father’s name but – by fucking God, if Sam continued to speak like this he would get completely wasted just by this dirty talk. He loved this side of Sam.

 

Sam panted as he tilted his head to kiss Gabriel deeper, tongues dancing in a hot embrace, and Gabriel already noticed how the glasses were a really stupid idea, but he kept kissing back, his hips starting to move.

Very cautiously Sam moved his head to – oh, yes, please – suck that part, that sensitive part beneath his ear.

 

And just like every other part of his body, Gabriel’s wings wanted to be in.  
He bit back a groan.  
Instead, Gabriel ran his hands all over Sam’s shirt, feeling the muscles through the light fabric all the more, and how Sam had to hold his heavy antlers up.

 

When his hips bucked up again into Sam’s groin, his human stopped the delicate work on Gabriel’s ear and pulled away to get Gabriel’s trousers off. Gabriel used this little pause to breathe, just breathe, and wiggled his legs to get rid of his clothes while pulling his shirt over his head.

Cussing as his glasses hurt him in the process, Gabriel was about to toss them away, but Sam held his hand still, mumbling about how he’d fuck those glasses off his face.

Gabriel swallowed.

Sam had pulled his own pants down just so far that his erection was finally free.

 

“You heard me, right? Just relax, babe.”  
And Gabriel swallowed again, leaning back into that cushion. Which was when he felt his wings twitch again.  
“Ahh…”

Sam smirked when he heard that little sound and leaned back down to smoothly straddle his angel’s legs.

 

Gently as ever, Sam pushed a finger to Gabriel’s asshole.  
“Ah, fuck… Wait, when did you open the lube?”, the angel asked in confusion to the wet feeling.

“I told you that this time I’d be the one who works”, Sam smiled, pressing a happy kiss to Gabriel’s lips. And Gabriel remembered why he’d fallen for this human in the first place.

 

“Oh, darn, I love you so much”, he whimpered, wings twitching in excitement.  
“I love you”, Sam smiled against his cheek when he pushed the finger into Gabriel, turning and circling to prepare his angel, while always minding not to stab him with the antlers.

“These are pretty dangerous”, Sam panted, but Gabriel’s reply was negating: “You’re dangerous, my love, dangerously hot.” With these words, Gabriel twirled one of the antlers’ tips, causing Sam’s finger to abruptly go deeper.

“Ughm… hm…”  
Encouraged by the touches on his antlers, Sam moved a second finger in and stretched him gently.

 

Gabriel didn’t bother to hold back his moans by now, he wasn’t going to last any longer. Sam caressed his cheek, kissed him, fingered him ever so softly – but actually, Gabriel wanted to be touched _there_.

“Honey, come on”, he breathed, pulling his human closer, and Sam understood.

 

Gabriel shut his eyes, he heard Sam rip open the condom (Sam Winchester never went without protection, may he be blessed) while still keeping his fingers inside to widen Gabriel just a little bit more.

And when Sam was finally inside him, Gabriel caressed his sides, looking up into those beautiful eyes. It still hurt being so filled up, but it was just the right amount of pain to turn him on.

 

Their eye contact was Sam’s cue, he started moving, kissing Gabriel while doing so. The angel had closed his mouth, but when his wings demanded touch again, he gave in to Sam’s tongue on his bottom lip, letting him press inside.

Sam was very good at this. The movement of his hips was flowing and the pressure he used felt just right. Once in a while he bent down more so Gabriel’s rock-hard cock was rubbing against his abs, then he pulled away again, kissing Gabriel’s neck.

 

And it all felt wonderful, and Gabriel felt himself growing close to his climax, but, oh God, did he want to be touched _there_. His fingers curled around the fabric of the cushion, clinging onto it in an attempt to steady his body.

Sam sped up, groaning deeply. Gabriel looked up, grabbed the antlers again, causing Sam to laugh at the touch. “Yeah, grab’em, babe.”  
Gabriel felt himself come closer. He couldn’t stand it any longer.  
“Sam… Sam, touch’em… t-touch’em…”

 

Sam’s movements slowed down a bit before Gabriel felt his shoulders gripped.

“Further down”, he breathed, his glasses slipping out of place as Sam sped up again, his cock thrusting faster and faster.  
His hands were so close to that spot… But there were no wings he could grab, Sam couldn’t even see them. That wasn’t his real back after all, Gabriel thought fleetingly, this was just a vessel.

His movements speeding up to a level that Gabriel had never experienced before, Sam started growling in arousal. “Fuck…”  
Gabriel reacted quickly and grabbed the antlers again, touching the tips between his fingers like he normally did with Sam’s nipples.

 

When Sam’s hands had found just the right spot, Gabriel came with a moan, muffled at first, but then loud and clear.

The contraction made Sam climax as well, and Gabriel gripped the antlers above him very hard, steadying Sam’s head, as he imitated what he found sounded like a moose.

Sam laughed as hard as he came, moving so frantic that – in fact – Gabriel’s glasses fell completely off his face, and Sam bent down to kiss his angel as he rode his orgasm to an end.

 

After this, Gabriel was absolutely sure about what he wanted, and he cursed at himself for holding back for so long.

He wanted to come from Sam Winchester touching his damn wings.


	6. Wings

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”, Sam asked, but there was no reproach in his voice.  
“I was embarrassed, I guess”, Gabriel murmured. “Angelic wings aren’t meant for fucking, I mean. But…” – he smiled – “…I guess they _can_ be used like that, and also, I kinda want you to see them, so…”

Sam chuckled. “I’m glad you told me, Gabe.”

 

There was a pause.

“How can I… touch them?”  
“Oh”, Gabriel said, shifting around on the bed, “I have to bring them into this dimension first.”  
Sam accepted this as if it was the most normal thing to say.  
“Once they’re here, they can be seen. And touched”, Gabriel continued. As he was speaking, his wings twitched as if they anticipated their first time. 

“Is it painful to do that?”, Sam asked.  
“No, not really. In fact, sweetie pie, I’ll do it right now”, Gabriel smiled and pecked Sam’s stubbly chin before jumping to the edge of the bed and taking off his shirt.

 

Sam could see him close his eyes, and when the angel’s whole body started glowing brighter and brighter, Sam himself also pressed his eyes shut.

When the light was gone, Gabriel was still sitting there, but around him was a soft glow. He smiled in Sam’s direction. And well, then there was a big pair of dazzling wings, feathers golden and shimmering motley when the gloaming hit them.

Sam’s mouth opened in adoration. “Wow. They’re gorgeous, Gabe.”  
Gabriel felt his cheeks redden, as Archangels were characteristically proud of their wings. And being complimented for them by his pumpkin sweetheart was especially pleasant.

“Can I?” Sam had moved closer and was reaching out for Gabriel’s left wing.  
“Sure.”  
The human’s hand was careful and seemed wary at first, but when he finally touched the golden feathers, Sam was surprised by their softness. They were so fluffy!

 

Gabriel’s heart warmed as he saw and felt Sam examined his wings, eyes in total awe and sprinkled with golden dots. Finally. It felt so great. And Sam seemed so happy.  
Moments like these were the ones Gabriel cherished the most.

“Sorry, but they’re just so fluffy!”  
Gabriel smiled. “Don’t apologize, sweetheart.” He paused for a moment before speaking again. 

“They have a sorta battle mode, too, you know. When every feather gets sharp like a blade of steel.”  
Sam chuckled in disbelief and caressed the part he thought to be the wing’s ‘elbow’.  
“I don’t like when they look like armor. It scares people, when really they should console.” 

“Your wings ought to console?”, Sam asked.  
“That’s how it should be, ideally. When I bore messages of God for humans, I wanted to give these people comfort, not fear. But still, a feathery dude like me freaked them out most of the times.”

 

Sam smiled and touched Gabriel’s shoulder, turning him to face him. “You don’t freak me out, Gabe. And tonight, your wings are going to give comfort to _you_.”  
Gabriel sighed. Oh, how deeply he was in love with this human. Yearning, he cupped Sam’s face with his hands. 

They kissed and it was more passionate than both of them meant it to be, tongues dancing and lips sucking, but neither of them would stop.  
The wet heat made Gabriel flap his wings, and Sam smiled into the kisses, caressing Gabriel’s Adam’s apple. How blissful the world could be…!

When they parted for air, lips all swollen and red, Gabriel pulled away just a little bit to admire Sam’s pretty face in the golden shine.  
He then let his eyes wander down, stroked Sam’s chest through his T-shirt before helping Sam to doff it.

 

His human then pulled him close again, falling backwards onto the bed with Gabriel lying on top of him, and this time, Sam started playing with the feathers.  
“Hhfm…”  
“What was that?”, Sam asked cheekily.

“I have to take off your pants now, sir”, was all Gabriel managed to mumble, and Sam was eager to participate in this task, running his hands all over the angel’s body – even the wings.

 

When both were fully naked, they laid side to side. Sam made a move and started stroking Gabriel’s cock while caressing the upper part of the left wing, and Gabriel let out a satisfied moan, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder.  
Supreme. 

His wings flapped zestfully when Sam’s hand went down further, following the wing’s strengthening muscles. The feathers were soft and tickly and felt amazing on Sam’s skin.  
“There’s no way they feel the same in every place”, he breathed and grabbed a fluffy hand full of feathers near the conjunction to Gabriel’s back.

“Ahh…!” There was precum on Gabriel’s cock. “Ah… Fuck, you gotta warn me before you do that…”  
“Alright, I’ll keep it in mind”, Sam chuckled and guided Gabriel’s cock between his spread legs, letting the wet tip touch his rim.

The wing immediately tensed up under Sam’s hand.  
Caressing the angel’s face to make him open is eyes, Sam was looking for doubt in them, but Gabriel was far plainer about it.

“Please, let me.”

Sam pecked him happily and rolled to his back, quickly stroking himself once in anticipation. “Man, this is going to be fun.”  
“It is”, Gabriel said and reached for the nightstand, but realized that his arm was too short. Winged Gabriel climbing over him to get the lube and a condom made Sam laugh in bliss.

 

So far they haven’t done it too often like this, Sam getting to receive from Gabriel. This was the reason Gabriel was still a bit tense, but then again, his wings were finally here and shit.

He wasn’t able to rip open the condom in a cool way, like Sam always did. Normally fiddling with it like this would be an embarrassment for him. But somehow, Gabriel felt strangely comfortable with the situation.

“Oh, Sam”, he let out and hugged his human.  
“Woah, hey there.”  
“I’ll do this now, okay?”

“Okay”, Sam smiled, gently biting Gabriel’s bottom lip. “Do me good, will you?”

Gabriel nodded and rolled the condom over his cock, rubbing lube onto it while Sam gently twisted his nipples. When Gabriel was done Sam brought himself up (those abs worked wonders, Gabriel thought) to nuzzle the skin behind his angel’s ear.

“Your favorite spot, isn’t it”, he whispered, kissing it.

 

Gabriel moaned when Sam’s hands crept up again to feel his wings.  
“I want you to be real thick when you do me…”  
“Oh, fuck it”, Gabriel hissed and pushed the two of them down onto the sheets, grabbing his cock to guide it. 

Sam’s kind eyes looked into his own like Gabriel was this human’s whole world.

“Oh, Sam…”

He kissed Sam to distract himself from the pain when he entered the heat. Gabriel felt his wings tremble uncomfortably and pressed his eyes shut, but Sam was there to comfort him.

“Take your time, babe.”  
Sam kissed his jaw line, hands running up and down his back, fumbling with some feathers.

All of these sensations drove Gabriel insane.

 

He wasn’t even fully inside Sam when he started moving. Gabriel wanted to apologize, but when he saw Sam’s moaning face, cheeks all red and lips parted, he figured it wasn’t so bad.  
Sam pulled him closer and he gripped the wings.

“Ah… Hm…”

“C’mon, Gabe”, Sam smiled, running his right hand up the grip Gabriel’s hair, sucking on the skin behind his ear while pressing him closer and closer to his sweaty body.

Sam touched his wings just right. And Sam liked the touch, too, as Gabriel had noticed. Feathers on skin. Huh. Figured.  
Gabriel slung his wings around Sam, causing lovely friction all over the human’s tall body, with the huge arms hugging him in turn, bodies rocking to a now steady rhythm with Sam’s cock pressed between them.

Gabriel moaned long and hard when Sam’s ass tightened due to the touch. “Ah… Sam, I…”  
“Feels good?”  
Gabriel couldn’t say anything to that, he just growled as Sam was rubbing the conjunction to his wings again, matching the rhythm.

 

“Sam, darling…”

“Come on, babe”, Sam breathed, letting go of Gabriel to let the angel hover over him.  
“I want you to look at me.”

That Gabriel could do. He threw his head back, eyes shut, before he looked down onto Sam again.

“I wanna see your face when you come, babe”, he said, massaging his throbbing erection.  
Gabriel sped up when Sam’s other hand started grabbing his right wing again, deliciously close to the edge.

But Sam was closer than he was, a deep guttural growl vibrating through his body. Every time Gabriel pushed back in, he hit the right spot, that spot.

 

Sam spread his legs further, craving more touch, his fingers curling around the sheets. Gabriel noticed and he sped up, his hard thrusts causing Sam to come and spill his semen over his abs, his eyes widened and smiling mouth opened in ecstasy.

Gabriel’s golden shine surrounded him, sparkling in his eyes. 

With that, it was Gabriel’s time, too.  
“Sam… Sam, darling, I love you… I l-love you…”  
“And I love you”, Sam smiled, bringing his head up to lick Gabriel’s lips, their faces crashing together.

“Sam… S-sam…” Gabriel came with a cry, pushing deep inside Sam, who rolled his hips just the right way to help Gabriel ride the orgasm.

 

The wings glowed softly until the lovers had calmed down. When Gabriel fell down onto Sam’s sweaty body, he was in absolute bliss.

Panting, they looked into each other’s eyes. This was worth everything. Why hadn’t Gabriel given in to the temptation earlier?  
Hm. Didn’t matter now. 

“Sam”, Gabriel sighed, snuggling his small body against the strong arms.  
“Gabriel.”

Later that night, when Gabriel was resting against his shoulder, Sam looked at his own hands to see glittering gold sparkling in the palms of his hands.

My angel, Sam thought and kissed Gabriel’s head, causing his wings to flutter happily.


End file.
